


Start of Something Good

by superpottergleelock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Destiel goes High School Musical, Good Big Brother Dean, High School AU, Karaoke, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sam/Jess only slightly, Start of Something New but not really, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they're only 14yo, inspired by HSM, love on the first song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpottergleelock/pseuds/superpottergleelock
Summary: In which eighteen-year-old Dean is forced to play babysitter for his little brother and his date on New Year’s Eve and the night takes an unexpected turn for the better in form of karaoke of all things.





	Start of Something Good

If Dean was proud of anything in his life, then this would be of being a kind of decent big brother. Sure, he, too, enjoyed teasing his little brother once in a while (mainly because said little brother was such a giant nerd and there still was that one time when thirteen-year-old Sammy had tried to hide an especially nasty zit with Mom’s make-up…) but otherwise they got along rather well. They both had their own things, though. Dean liked helping out in his dad’s garage while Sam loved staying at home with his New Book of the Week (yes, capital letters – Dean didn’t call Sam a nerd for nothing). Also, they were four years apart age-wise so it really came to no surprise that they had different groups of friends, too.

But be it as it may, Dean still liked to think of himself as a fairly good brother. Which is like the only possible explanation for the outcome of the week-long discussion between all Winchesters in the house about who would spend New Year’s Eve where. John and Mary wanted to go out, Dean wanted to go to Benny’s house party and Sam, dear little Sammy, actually managed to score a date with the girl whom he had a crush on since the beginning of high school. But their date wasn’t even the problem, really. On the contrary, Dean was so very glad that Sam finally stopped pining after three long, agonizing (mostly for Dean who had to listen to Sam’s constant whining) months. But for some reason Sam and Jess had decided to meet up at the town’s youth center, where they seemed to host a kid’s party that night. And because Sam was only fourteen years old, their parents didn’t like the idea of him being out all night alone with an equally young girl to boot. But since Mom and Dad weren’t ready to give up their own plans, Dean had to play babysitter on _New Year’s freaking Eve_. 

Being a good brother on most days of the year was one thing. Playing chaperon for two fourteen year old high school freshmen on the last night of the year, when he had _plans of his own for god’s sake_ , was quite another. Hence why Dean had spent all week trying to convince his parents to find another solution, but they were relentless. And after a very unfair amount of puppy-dog eyes from Sam and _please, Dean, I’ll clean your room for the next month, pretty please say yes_ he now found himself standing in one corner of the youth center, watching Sam and Jess awkwardly talking to one another while nipping resigned on a disappointingly alcohol-free beer. All while his ears were being abused by the Spice Girls of all things.

Just when he thought _Wannabe!_ was as bad as it could get, he was proven wrong by the way too cheery guy who seemed to moderate the whole party, and who now proclaimed that it was time for some karaoke. _Jesus Christ…_  
For the next ten minutes, Dean suffered through performance after performance. One worse than the other which may or may not be due to the fact that the unlucky “volunteers” were chosen by chance. Or rather by some cruel dude who was playing around with the spotlight.  


 

The last of It Must Have Been Love faded away and the girl who sang it hopped from the stage with a big smile on her face while many others clapped for her.  
“Thanks a lot, Sarah, for that awesome rendition! Who’s gonna rock the house next? Huh? Maybe we’ll go for a duet this time, anyone in for that?”, Cheery Guy asked the crowd that erupted in cheers and applause, obviously thinking that a duet would be a very good idea. Dean didn’t share this opinion.  
  
There was a short drum roll during which the spotlight – or rather _two_ spotlights this time – wandered through the room, creating some kind of anticipation among the crowd. Dean just rolled his eyes and wanted to turn away from the spectacle to get another drink, when he found himself suddenly blinded by that damned spotlight.  


“Looks like we got our lucky ones! Come to me, you two.”

Dean really tried to brush the people, who happened to cheer him on and try to drag him excitedly to the stage, off as politely as he could but it didn’t help. Before he really knew what happened, Dean already stood on the small karaoke stage. Looking to his left hand-side, he saw that the dark haired guy, appearing next to him only a few seconds later, looked just as uncomfortable as Dean felt. Blue eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape, he stared at Dean who didn’t exactly know what to say to ease the guy's shock. Dean might not be the worst singer out there, but he didn’t think much of it until now, only seconds before he would probably humiliate himself and the poor guy next to him in front of many, many teenagers. So he tried for a reassuring smile and a shrug of his shoulder. “Let’s just get this over with. They can’t keep us up here forever.”  
It wasn't anything groundbreaking but at least it got him a small smile and a nod in return. That was the only reprieve they got before Cheery Guy was back and clapped them on the shoulders. “Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this… or not.”  


Then he was gone and there the two of them stood in front of their microphones without a clue which song they were even supposed to sing. When the music started to play in form of a drumbeat and guitars, Dean looked at the screen on one of the supporting columns in the room that showed the title of the song, interpret and lyrics. He suppressed a sigh of relief. At least he knew the lyrics already. So this shouldn’t be that much of a problem.  
Since the intro wasn’t all that long and Dean felt like taking some of the pressure of off the other boy’s shoulders wouldn’t be the worst idea, he decided to start right off.  
  
“ _You never know when you’re gonna meet someone_  
  
_and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone._  
  
_You're just walking around then suddenly_  
  
_everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone._  
  
_You find out it's all been wrong._  
  
_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_  
  
_'cause they led me here to you._ ”  


While singing he tried to look anywhere but at the other boy on stage because staring is just a creepy thing to do. But he couldn’t help chancing a few glances here and there and when he caught Blue Eyes’ eyes watching him just at the end of the first verse it was a little hard to suppress a smile. And Dean would have to lie if that didn’t give him that little bit more of confidence to just throw himself into the chorus.  
“ _I know that it's gonna take some time._  
  
_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
  
_that this might end up like it should._  
  
_And I'm gonna say what I need to say._  
  
_And hope to God that it don't scare you away._  
  
_Don't want to be misunderstood_  
  
**_but I'm starting to believe that_ **  
  
**_this could be the start of something good._** ”  


Dean was glad that the next verse wasn’t for him to sing because those last two lines, where Blue Eyes was supposed to join in on the song (and, boy, he _did_ ) just left him a little bit speechless. Even over his own voice he was able to hear the deep, gravelly sound of the guy’s voice which just so happened to sound awesome combined with his since – let’s be honest here – they both didn’t seem to be the best at singing. But somehow the singing seemed to gain a little bit of fun which Dean assumed could be said for Blue Eyes as well because he looked a lot less panicky than half a minute ago. His voice seemed a bit shaky while starting the second verse and the reluctance was still there, too, but he was now fully looking at Dean who somehow wasn’t able to look away anymore.  
“ _Everyone knows life has its ups and downs._  
  
_One day you're on top of the world_  
  
_then one day you're the clown._  
  
_Well, I've been both enough to know_  
  
_that you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out_  
  
_the way that it is right now._  
  
_You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve_  
  
_'cause I just can't hide it anymore._ ”  


If asked, Dean wouldn’t be able to tell how it happened but from the verse Blue Eyes was singing right through the second chorus they were singing together (“in perfect harmony” if he really wanted to catch all the chick flick clichés now) they kind of drifted towards each other. Screw personal space and everything.  
“ _'Cause I don't know where it's going,_  
  
_there's a part of me that loves not knowing._  
  
_Just don't let it end before we begin._ ” Dean gave the other boy a half smile who returned it while singing the next lines softly, a gentle expression in his so very blue eyes.  


“ _You never know when you're gonna meet someone_  
_and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone._ ”  


The last chorus came and went, the words known to both of them. And all too fast the song was over, Dean and the other boy standing face to face, staring into each other’s eyes. Dean didn’t notice when the playback stopped playing but they were pulled out of their almost trance by loud whooping and cheering and clapping and… did somebody just whistle suggestively?  
Dean blinked a few times and took a step back, reaching his hand out for the other boy to shake. “The name’s Dean”, he almost shouted over the applause from their audience. A light tingle spread through his hand as Blue Eyes took it in his own.  
  
“I’m Castiel”, Blue Ey– Castiel shouted back with a smile so bright Dean hadn’t seen on him before. It looked good on him. Very good, in fact.  


After this, the two of them left the stage in a hurry. And after Dean searched for and checked on Sam and Jess quickly and without attracting any attention (he didn’t want to intrude on their first date, really, he wasn’t that much of a dick) and they went to retrieve Castiels book from where he was forced to leave it on a chair, he and Castiel went outside were the youth center had banks and such for the teens to sit and hang out. Because of the cold and because it wasn’t midnight yet, there weren’t many people outside at the moment.  
“So, Castiel, you know the reason why I have to be here, now tell me what you’re doing here if you just wanted to read your book?” Dean looked at Castiel with open interest, noting how dark his hair actually was if it was not completely lightened up by spotlights.  


Castiel rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Short story short: My brother forced me to go. Said he got a ‘hot date’” ( _Air quotes… he’s doing actual air quotes_.) “tonight and I should finally start living and maybe I might get to know some people here and blah blah blah…”

“Well, to give your brother some credit here, you _got_ to know someone here”, Dean grinned with a wink in Castiels direction. That’s when he found out that he _really_ liked the sight of Castiel blushing.

“Very funny… but I suppose you’re right. And I’ll never hear the end of it at home. I hope you’re worth being constantly teased by a nagging big brother.” Castiel answered dryly and Dean needed a moment to realize that it was supposed to be a joke.

“I sure as hell hope so. But that’s for you to decide. If you give me a chance to convince you, that is?” It wasn’t supposed to be a question but it definitely sounded like one and Dean didn’t like how it made him sound so insecure all of a sudden. It wouldn’t be the first time he dated a guy but somehow he really wanted Castiel to like him. He didn’t want to fuck this up.

“What about next weekend then? Gabriel’s gone saturday night and I can cook fairly well, if I do say so myself.”

Dean’s answer was a bright and genuine smile. “It’s a date.”

They exchanged numbers after that and when the clock struck twelve, they watched the fireworks together. They didn’t share a New Year’s kiss but that was alright. Sometimes it just feels right to take things slow and they did have a scheduled date to look forward to, after all.  
When Dean had to say goodbye to Castiel for the night (he _had_ promised to bring Jess home around half past one) he smiled and said, “You know, I think that song had a point.”  
  
When Castiel only cocked his head to the side in confusion, Dean got more specific, “This really 'could be the start of something good'.”  


Castiel nodded with that little half smile Dean seemed to grow fond of very quickly. “I feel the same way.”

And if, in the end, they both had to live with nagging brothers, who didn’t know when they shouldn’t put their noses into stuff that wasn’t any of their concern, it was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed it. This is my first finished story in english and that's kinda a big deal for me. If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll look into it.  
> Also, I'm genuinely sorry if the formation is a little wonky. AO3 didn't let me copy/paste my pre-formated, finished word document and I had to formate everything from scratch with that HTML stuff (still wasn't able to get everything to look the way I wanted it to look). So if someone knows an easier way PLEASE tell me. I'll be forever greatful.
> 
> Song used:  
> Start of Something Good by Daughtry (fell in love with it while writing, it's just SO good)  
> Songwriter: Christopher A. Daughtry / Brett James  
> © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
